


Responsible Pet Ownership

by vanessa_cardui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Modification, Catgirls, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, F/F, Forced Arousal, Kidnapping, Legal System Abuse, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui
Summary: It was just a parking ticket--Suzie was never supposed to end up in the research parole system, undergoing experiments to alter her body and her mind.Suzie hopes her old high school acquaintance, Wendy, will be able to get her out of this once she realizes that it was all a mistake--but she soon finds out that Wendy's had her eye on Suzie for a long time, and can't wait until she can take her home as her own pet kitty.





	Responsible Pet Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerchild/gifts).



Teina didn't lock her front door. Part of it was that she was just like that, part of that was to taunt Suzie. Because Suzie couldn't work the doorknob anymore, so Teina liked to leave the door unlocked, and let Suzie know that the door was unlocked. She was that close to getting loose to getting free, and she couldn't. Sometimes, Teina would watch her batting at the doorknob, and she'd laugh when Suzie made the frustrated noises that she couldn't help making, after the changes.

Suzie couldn't work doorknobs with her hands the way they were. But her hearing was better than it had ever been, because of the changes. So when there was someone outside, Suzie knew it before Teina did. And the door to the lab wasn't even fully closed; just a hair open. So she was out before Teina knew why, and up the stairs quicker than she'd ever been able since Teina had started working on her. Even when she'd set up that treadmill, and . . . .

And maybe that was done. Maybe this was someone who'd just happened by, and didn't know, and she'd let Suzie out and people would know what was happening, and they'd put her back the way she'd been before, and--

Up the stairs, there was a woman inside the door, looking a little confused. "Ten?" she said, hesitantly. "Door was open, and--"

She was young, sort of mousy-looking, wearing a coat that was maybe a size too big for her. She was familiar? Someone Suzie knew from school. "Wendy!" said Suzie, in a half whisper. "Wendy, please you have to help me. It was just a parking ticket, and she's been doing--"

Teina was behind her, hand firmly on Suzie's collar. Suzie froze. She knew the black-and-white tiles of the front room, the dark wood of the door, and she could see the lawn outside. Autumn was getting on, there were leaves on the grass. It'd still been summer, when--

"Sorry!" said Teina, cheerfully. "There was a show on that I was watching, so I guess I didn't hear you knock. And this girl will not stop getting into mischief!"

Her hand went from the collar up Suzie's neck, and started stroking there, between the chin and the ear. Suzie pushed back against her hand, feeling the vibration of a purr starting in her chest, hating it, hating how good that hand felt, how lazy it made her feel, how she was pressing up against Teina's legs.

"She can still talk?" said Wendy, shutting the door behind her with a firm click.

"Absolutely," said Teina. "She doesn't, though, because she knows that means more throat training."

Suzie whimpered, despite the firm, friendly pressure of the hand on her neck. Throat training was. . . she hadn't said much? Maybe she wouldn't. . . .

"She did talk, though," said Wendy.

Teina rolled her eyes. "Well, that happens," she said. "I could work on training her out of it, or I could just make some incisions. But I think it's better this way. Where she can talk, but she knows that she shouldn't. But come on; I'll take you down to the lab and I'll explain. Heel, Su-su."

She'd talked. She'd tried to get out. Suzie followed along behind, eyes firmly on Teina's feet as she went back down into the lab. It'd taken weeks before she was comfortable going up and down stairs, and it was still a little scary to try to crawl down, but she was in real trouble, and she didn't want to do anything to make it worse.

"Sit down on the couch, I'll get you some tea," said Teina. "Su-su, up, make friends. That's a good girl."

Wendy sat down cautiously, and Suzie was just as uncertain as she crawled up onto the couch next to her. It had been just her and Teina, ever since she'd been delivered there, and she didn't know how she was. . . but Teina had been stroking her under her chin, and then she'd stopped, and Suzie needed more. She butted her head against Wendy's shoulder, and Wendy started stroking her hair. Which wasn't the same, and which also felt good, and she pushed against it, vibrating with a purr that was everything her body felt and nothing she wanted.

"She does have lovely hair," said Wendy.

"I know, right!" said Teina. "I mean, I didn't sit in the back of the class sighing over it, like some people I could mention, but it's gorgeous. A lot of times with auburn, you don't get that sort of gloss, or that wavey. . .I mean, it's perfect. And it's all original."

"It's shinier than it was," said Wendy, still stroking.

"Because she didn't spend nearly enough time taking care of it, before," said Teina. "Now, she's got compulsions, and she brushes it with her fingers, and there's oils in the pads. . . but okay. You know what else? Boobs are also completely original."

Wendy kept stroking Suzie's hair, but she grabbed one of Suzie's breasts with her other hand, and squeezed. Suzie's response was a half-purr, half-groan, as she hitched herself a little closer to Wendy. "Soft," said Wendy. She brushed across Suzie's nipple, and Suzie made a soft yowl, her eyes pressed shut. "But you really didn't add anything? They're bigger than I thought."

"I know, right? I guess she wasn't wearing sportsbras just when she was playing volleyball. Even though she did look pretty hot on the volleyball team, all excited about the game and so on. And, get this--even before I did anything to her, she could come just by playing with her nipples."

Wendy grabbed Suzie's nipple, and pinched. Suzie tried to pull away, but she couldn't, because of the hand in her hair, and how tight Wendy was grabbing her. She hissed, though, and Wendy started back.

"I mean, gently," said Teina. "It was pretty great, getting the baselines? Kept her chained to the bed for a week. She was so embarrassed when I figured that out. But anyway. . . if you want her to calm down a little, you should scratch her chin, right where it meets her neck?"

Wendy shifted her hand from Suzie's hair to under her chin, and Suzie felt herself relaxing.

"I put some glands there. Soporifics locally, stimulates oxytocin production in the brain, little bit dopamine. If you're like, watching TV or something and want her to just stay and cuddle you stimulate those glands, and she's just a big purring lump."

"Nice," said Wendy. "Also aphrodisiacs?"

Teina giggled and Suzie flushed, fighting against the soothing feel of Wendy's cool, slim fingers under chin, the way her other hand was resting on her breast, warm, fingers circling her nipple. She wasn't going to--

"No, I put those somewhere else. Honestly, I haven't been doing this in order at all. Okay, okay. Su-su. Down on the floor. Down, that's a girl. Now, sit pretty."

At least she didn't have those fingers on her neck, and on her breast. She sat the way Teina had trained her. On her knees, face up, tail curled around her feet. Normally, she was supposed to keep her hands and her side when she was sitting, but when Teina said 'sit pretty' that meant that she had to put her hands up, still at her sides, bent double, hands forward.

"So, okay," said Teina. "I mean, I could've gone with a lot more modifications? But I figured that the great thing about this project is that it's someone specific, right, not just someone who's dropped off by the research parole board. So I figured that I'd try to keep her as close to unmodified as possible, while at the same time, making her over into something a lot more fun. So, face looks recognizable, right?

"It's basically the same," said Wendy.

"I mean, yeah, but I made the nose a little smaller, and gave her a few more freckles, and there are those ears, right?"

"They're adorable," said Wendy. She reached out, and tucked some of Suzie's hair behind her ear, which twitched a little.

"They're very sensitive," said Teina. "Her hearing's been boosted, because once you've got cat ears, why not. She hates it when you wash them out, which is cute, but anyhow. When she talks she still sounds like Suzie did, and if you took her back to a reunion or something everyone would recognize her right away. There's the soporifics in the jawline, but you don't notice those at all. Hands, though." She shook her hand. "Come on, Su-su, keep them up, that's a girl. Here, take a look at them, Wendy."

Suzie held her hand out, and Wendy lifted it, weighed it in her hand. "It doesn't really make sense to leave girls like that with thumbs, you know? Too much trouble they can get into. You can block things with compulsions and so on, but there's just so many things they do without thinking, because they used to be people. But okay. There are glands on the inside of the fingers, so when she's combing her hair it stays sleek. She's got to lick them first to make it work, so a) she's not dripping cleaning oil everywhere, an b) she looks adorable licking her hands and then combing her hair. The pads on the fingers and palm are a little more substantial, so that she can crawl on them regularly without doing damage. And I figured, once we were making changes like that, a little bit of fur would be nice--it matches her hair, and it's soft, so it feels nice if you're playing with her hands. Or you're letting her play with you."

"About that," said Wendy.

"We'll get to it!" said Teina. "Okay, turn around, Su-su. Butt in the air, that's a girl."

She'd talked, and she didn't want to get into more trouble. But her tail still lashed angrily, until Teina grabbed it. "So the butt itself is pretty much the way it was, and that's great, isn't it? So firm and pretty. Tail, though. Tail was the biggest modification. I mean, aside from the thumbs, I guess, which is probably pretty big from her point of view. It's really hard extending the spine like that, and then getting nerves. And reflexes! But it's worth it, I think."

"It is cute," said Wendy.

"I know, right? And she'll groom it, and it gets all stiff if she's mad, and then it'll wave back and forth when she's thinking hard about something and so on. Also, it bugs her when I play with it, so that's fun. And it enhances her butt. Which again, it's the way she was before, though I had to move the muscles in the leg around a little bit so that she'd crawl properly, so it's not 100% original, like her boobs."

Wendy's hand was light on her butt, stroking. "I like how the tail fur trails off up her back," she said. "It's an excellent butt, and her pussy's nice and shiny."

Suzie made a hopeless noise. Neither of them cared about that.

"Okay, so maybe I did get rid of all the hair on her butt and pussy. But, like, that's just cosmetic stuff that she should've gotten done anyway. But about her butt. Outside, pretty much the same, with the volleyball muscles and the original skin and so on. But the insides are kind of different. She's a lot cleaner when she poos now, which is important because she's litterbox trained? So she can poop and it'll be pretty clean inside, about as deep as you can get your hand. If you want to push in more than that, there's another sphincter there, so it's going to be uncomfy for her, and you're going to want to clean her out before you get started. But she's stretchy in there, so it'll be fine."

Suzie was staring straight ahead. The lab floor was all tile, and there were the two metal cabinets filled with awful things, and there was the exam table, where Teina would fasten all the restraints and knock her unconscious, and there was the punishment table, where she'd do the stuff with throat training and . . . and there was the poster with the cat holding onto the string and the vintage font saying "hang in there" which got worse every time she saw it. But it was better than looking at Teina sitting with her cup of tea, feet curled up under her on the couch, and Wendy. . . 

Wendy grabbed Suzie's tail, hard enough to make Suzie yelp, and then she pushed a finger into her ass. Just like that. No lube or . . . Suzie moaned.

"Didn't take you long to find the aphrodisiac glands," said Teina.

"So she's into this."

"Didn't used to be!" said Teina, cheerfully. "And it took forever to get her loosened up. Now she's super into getting her ass fucked, and it's hilarious the way she wants it and hates wanting it. There's this toy I put up there--it used to be for testing the glands after they were in, but she really likes it, so we kept that even after it was all confirmed. Anyway, sometimes when I'm not paying enough attention to her, she brings it over, and then looks away from it, like she doesn't know who it is that might have brought her butt-dildo to sit next to me, and she certainly doesn't know what I might possibly do with a thing like that."

Wendy's finger was wriggling up inside of her, and Suzie was moaning helplessly, heat spreading out from there, from a thousand places inside of her. She couldn't. . . they were going to do it to her whether she was enjoying it or not, so she might as well. . . .

"There's a really big one right past the internal sphincter, so she's going to want people to push it past where it hurts," said Teina. "She can't come like that, of course. And she's got inhibitions. . . "

Wendy pushed another finger in. She was feeling around inside Suzie, and her fingers were strong and it was so very good. Suzie kind of lost the thread of the conversation there, just rocking back and forth against Wendy's fingers while they talked about how Teina had modified Suzie's feet, so that she was always up on the balls of her feet when she was crawling but the soles were still sensitive and ticklish--she caught a bit where Wendy decided that she liked the fur that Teina had put on Suzie from her calves on down, and called her toes "jellybeans," but mostly she was gone.

She hadn't wanted that. She'd want to talk to tell Wendy that it was only a parking ticket, it was all a mistake and maybe after Wendy left she might mention that to someone, and someone would look into it, and--

And then Wendy's fingers were gone, and Suzie was left panting and gaping and desperately unfulfilled.

"Turn around, Su-su," said Teina. Suzie growl-groaned, wanting to at least sound human and not being able to, not after Wendy had rubbed her inside like that, for so long, with nothing on her pussy at all. There wasn't anything but the heat of her blood, the pounding in her ears, and everything about her was animal after that.

"You've got a lovely butt," said Teina. "But I didn't say that you should wiggle it at us. I told you to turn around. Turn around and sit pretty, or you're getting throat training right away and no prizes."

Suzie turned around and put her hands up the way Teina wanted, hands curled back.

"Tongue," said Tiena, and Suzie stuck her tongue out. She needed an orgasm worse than she needed anything, so bad it was halfway to a stomach ache, and she didn't want throat training ever, but she needed to be touched, and--

"You threaten that a lot," said Wendy.

"I know," said Teina. "I know. But you know how people are like, 'consistency is the key' or whatever? Really, it's kind of the opposite. Because if I was consistent, she'd know what to expect, and she wouldn't be trying so hard to be a good girl now. And also it gives her a personality, you know? Where she gets offended at things, or frightened of things? It's cute. Anyhow, the tongue, right--here, feel it."

Wendy put two fingers on Suzie's tongue, ran them light down its length. "Soft," she said.

"Yeah, I helped with the texture a little," said Teina. "I mean, her tongue was kind of cute before, but this way it's a little longer and softer. Also, I put in more taste-buds, so she's going to have stronger opinions about cat food brands. Because you know. Personality."

"But she'll eat catfood?" Wendy stroked Suzie's tongue again, and Suzie whimpered, her hips rocking as she sat there, hoping. Teina was showing Wendy everything else, maybe she'd show her how to make Suzie come?

"She doesn't like catfood," said Teina. "But she really doesn't like it when her blood numbers are off, and I have to use the feeding tube. She gets all choke-y and cries a lot, which is why she needs the throat training. So she hates it, but it teaches her to eat her food like a good girl." Teina reached over and ruffled Suzie's hair. "We've got a puzzle bowl for the dried food, so she has to work out the bits, which is good because it keeps her stimulated and gets her used to her new hands. But anyhow, while she does eat catfood, that's not really what her mouth is for. Want to give it a try?"

Wendy cocked her head at Teina. "You trust her like that?"

Teina sighed. "She's got compulsions," she said. "Here, look. Tongue in, open wide, Su-Su, that's a pretty girl."

Wendy sat back on the couch, watching, as Teina crooned to Suzie. "You hate me so much, don't you Su-Su." She put on a gruff voice. "I'm the mean ol' lady who doesn't listen when you say that it was just a traffic ticket and it's all a big mistake, and then I took your thumbs away."

She did. More than she hated anyone ever.

"So you want to bite me, don't you." Teina pushed the first two fingers on her hand into Suzie's throat, all the way back, so that she was gagging on them, her eyes filling with tears. "There, see? She hates it when I do that, and she hates me, but she's not biting. Instead, she's licking my hand! If you don't pay attention to her for a little while, she'll come over and lick your feet for you too, whether or not she wants to, and she's real good at that."

"Nice," said Wendy. Teina jerked her hands away, and Suzie leaned forward a little, coughing, the back of her throat raw.

"Now, be a good girl and lick our guest's pussy for a little bit."

They didn't have other people there; it'd always just been her and Teina, since the probation officer had delivered her to Teina's address, and Teina had jabbed her with that hypodermic. But it wasn't like she could be shy, after Wendy'd just spent however long it was playing with her breasts and sticking her fingers up her ass, and besides, after being rubbed inside like that for that long, Suzie needed something. Anything. She crawled up between Wendy's legs, and looked at her, waiting, hopeful.

Wendy laughed. "You do want it pretty bad, don't you?" she said.

Suzie nodded. She was allowed to nod yes, even if she wasn't allowed to talk or say no. "Well, okay," said Wendy. She stood up, took off her underwear, and then sat back down, still wearing her skirt. Suzie pushed up under skirt, looking for. . . there was the pressure of Wendy's legs on her sides, the warmth of her against her sides and against her tongue. She tasted different than Teina did, in ways that Suzie couldn't describe--nothing tasted the way it had before Teina had changed her tongue. But it was . . . there was that same compelling muskiness to it, the same faint hint of sweetness, of arousal.

She was purring again, as she licked, teasing at Wendy's pussy with her lips and tongue and just the slightest pressure with her teeth. It was all instinctive, all instincts that Teina had given her. She was still burning up from the heat from her pussy, her heart was still loud in her ears, she was still hot and cold everywhere, and when she couldn't delay any longer, she was pushing into Wendy's pussy eagerly, wanting.

Wendy pulled her skirt up to the side, and started playing with Suzie's hair, and her ears. "Such pretty hair," she said, softly. Her hands tightened in Suzie's hair, pulling. Suzie miaowed, helplessly, still licking, and Wendy laughed, her hips starting to move in time to Suzie's mouth.

"So," said Teina. "What do you think?"

"S'nice," said Wendy. "Lemme finish up here."

"Sure," said Teina. There was the sound of her sipping tea, and then Wendy's thighs clamped around Suzie's head, and she could taste her urgency, her climax, which echoed the emptiness inside of Suzie, and her need.

"Very nice," said Wendy, pushing Suzie back. "Sit pretty," she said. Teina had spent a lot of time training her to do that, but it had been just Teina. Was she supposed to. . . Suzie was already kneeling, hands up by her sides. "Tongue," said Wendy, and Suzie stuck her tongue out.

"See the thing is," said Teina. "I figured that it's always possible to make more changes, but it's hard to reverse things. I mean, at this point, if you wanted, I could make her mostly what she was before. You could put like, costume cat ears on her, and I guarantee you that she'd do absolutely everything you wanted so that you didn't turn her back into that."

Suzie froze. She was still impossibly turned on, and she would be for hours unless she could come. That was the way those glands worked. But that. That was more than she'd been able to hope for, after Teina had started in on her. Being able to walk again? Wear clothing? That was. . . .

"Okay, first of all, I'm not even sure I'm going to be able to keep her next year. Lease has a no pet policy?

Teina snorted. "That's what you said right after you told me that Su-su had gotten herself into the system and your dad had enough pull to get her sent to research parole."

"I know," said Wendy, drawing the word out. "I'm sorry, I'm terrible. I just don't like conflict, okay?"

"Okay," said Teina. "But if your dad has enough pull to get her sent to research parole, ad direct her to me in specific, he's got enough pull to get her classed as an emotional support pet or something."

"I guess," said Wendy, sounding glum.

Suzie was still frozen. Everything reversed? Her ears and her hands and . . . she was fighting back tears. Also, Wendy had gotten all that done because. . .what? She hadn't even known her in high school. She was just some kid who sat in the back and was quiet and had straight hair. She'd gotten her father to. . . .

"I mean, this is licensed research, and we'll probably be putting out a consumer model in a couple of years," said Teina. "So I've been running simulations on more modded options. Like, if you want a full coat of fur, or . . . I mean, if you're going to breed her, I could give her two to six more boobs, so she could have a big litter? Oh, and if you want, I could fuck around with her spine a little, so that she can lick herself--I'd been tempted, because it'd be funny, but it's hard to get the ribcage exactly right again for standing if I reshape it like that."

Wendy reached out, and her fingers were cool and soft on Suzie's breast. She weighed it, brushed her finger across the nipple, which made Suzie shiver and yowl, softly, back in her throat.

"No," she said. "No, her skin is nice. And those tits are really the way she was before?"

"Absolutely," said Teina. "They're amazing, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I want. . . it's nice that she can still look in the mirror and see herself, you know?"

"It'd be worse, in a way, if I went through the reversal. Because she'd still see this."

"Sure," said Wendy. "If you say so. But no, I like this. It's just. . . okay. So she doesn't like it when I pull her hair?"

"Okay."

"I want that to hurt her more. And turn her on."

Wendy was still a girl who she'd sort of known at high-school, and she was still quiet and had a plain, sort of round face. And she didn't look cruel, or anything? She just looked like a college-aged kid, with straight brown hair and a pale blue sweater whose cuffs went down over her wrists. She looked normal, is what she looked, and she'd had Teina turn her into a half-cat, and she wanted. . .

"And she can't come without permission, right?"

"Yeah, she's got a block."

"So, I want her to need me. I want her to need my smell, my taste."

Teina sipped her tea. "She's gonna start licking your armpits," she said. "I mean, I can try to get past that, but if she's fixated on your scent, it's not just going to be your feet and your pussy. And you might wake up to her licking your ears? Some reason they focus a little on ears when they get like that."

"Gross," said Wendy. "But okay. It's fine if she's got a few things that I want to punish her for."

"Oh, Su-su is super trainable. A lot of the stock I get is really grumpy and it takes weeks to get anything from them. This kitty? Three days after transformation, she was bringing me her butt-toy and looking cute."

Suzie wanted to stand up and yell at them, to make them consider what they were doing, to make them see her. But she'd been told to sit pretty, and she couldn't not, not after what Teina had done.

"Lovely," said Wendy. "I always thought we'd be together, you know? Sooner or later. She's got such pretty hair."

"Okay," said Teina. "That's pretty sound logic."

"I know," said Wendy. "Anyhow. The other stuff. . . I don't know. I mean, like, is there a time limit or anything?"

"Oh, I mean, I've got to publish this stuff, right? So you're going to have to bring her in for regular checkups for a while; every other month or so for the next year, and maybe twice a year after that. So it'd be simpler to do major changes at once, but if you come up with other improvements, I could fit them in at a check-up."

Wendy sighed a little. "But like, she was trying to talk and run away and stuff," she said.

"Yeah, she does that," said Teina. "I think it's cute. Because, okay. Let's say that she does get loose. A) she's chipped, so we'd find her pretty quickly, and B) she's in the research parole program, so it's not like anyone would hide her without getting into a lot of trouble. Worst case, she learns a little what life is like for pretty cats who can't say no."

"I mean, true, but. . . could you do something about that?"

"Sure," said Teina. "I mean, okay. Could make it harder for her to get around. Maybe even put her feet back the way they were before, so she's dragging them along behind? And in general, impair movement, so she can't get out the door. I like how graceful she is now, but it's not necessary. Could give her a compulsion a little stronger than her desire to hunt and catch small moving objects so that she's afraid of outside, but too much fucking around with that sort of thing can interfere with general cognition. I mean, she'd be cute if she was dumber, obviously, but there's something about having an honor student as well as a star athlete, you know?"

Wendy sat still, and Suzie stared at her wanting to argue, wanting to beg, but having to stay there with her arms up at her sides and her tongue out.

"Aww," she said. "She's all scared!"

"And turned on," said Teina. "You can see that by how flushed her pussy still is."

"Yeah," said Wendy. She put her hand under Suzie's chin, tilted her head up to look at her eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you what. Before the first checkup, you should set up for both the one where you take out enough of her spine so that she can lick her own butthole, because I'm going to want to make her get herself ready for me. And the one where she can't talk anymore. And if she's really exceptionally perfectly good until it's time for that, maybe I'll give her a chance to talk me out of doing one of those."

"See, now that's responsible pet ownership," said Teina.

"Thanks!" said Wendy. "She's so pretty, though. Anyhow, before we go, I want to see the throat-training, and we need to talk about diet and so on."

"No problem," said Teina. "Okay, Su-su. Time for you to to show Wendy here how your throat gets taught not to talk. Heel."

It was going to hurt. It was always going to hurt. Wendy cocked an eyebrow, and Suzie scurried to follow Teina.

Really exceptionally perfectly good. She could. . . she was going to have to do that. Or they were going to make her do that, whether or not she could.


End file.
